


Disney

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Disney References, Dogs, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Todos los niños tiene una obsesión; Yavanna Graham Lecter estaba obsesionada con Disney.Will Graham disfrutaba ver de esas películas con su hija.Hannibal Lecter no. (Miente)





	Disney

**Author's Note:**

> Esta súper feo este one shot pero IDC, porque Hannigram es canon, yo lo sé en el donde de mi corazoncito.   
> Al principio lo había escrito en inglés a las 4am y uuughhh después tuve que traducirlo al día siguiente a las 2am, por esta qlero xd  
> Espero que les haya gustado <3

“Will, creo que habíamos acordado que no dejaríamos que la televisión educara a nuestra hija"  
Dijo Hannibal cuando entró a la sala de estar de su casa; su pequeña hija de 10 meses sentada en el andador frente al televisor y su esposo sentando en el sofá con papeles alrededor de él.   
"Lo sé, pero necesito acabar todo este papeleo antes de mañana y no quiso tomar una siesta, solo quiere que la cargue. Aparte, le gusta ver la televisión"   
Hannibal suspiró y cargó a la bebe en sus brazos, besando su cabello dorado y rizado.   
"¿Que te está haciendo ver tu papi, mi meilė? Dijo Hannibal a su pequeña. "¿Por que tipo de tortura visual estas pasando?"   
"Está viendo 101 Dálmatas, es entretenida. Le gustan los perros tanto como a mi. ¡Y no la estoy torturando!" Contestó Will por la bebe, rodando sus ojos.   
"No me gusta esa película"  
"¿La haz visto?"  
"No, pero no quiero que te de ideas. Más de cien perros, Will, ¡eso es barbárico! Ya te puedo imaginar con ese número de caninos en esta casa"  
Will sonrío mientras imaginaba tener más de 100 perros, ¡oh, era el cielo!" Se imaginaba llevándolos a pasear, llevándolos a nadar al pequeño río cerca de su casa, o jugando con el y su hija.   
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Hannibal sentó a la pequeña niña en su regazo.   
"Necesitas descansar de eso. ¿Puedes echarme una mano en la cocina?"  
"¿Podemos compra un perro? Extraño a Winston y a los demás"  
"No"  
"Por favor"  
"No"  
"No me agradas"  
"Grosero"

~~~•~~~

La pequeña Yavanna Graham Lecter de 4 años, estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación; dibujando en hojas blancas de papel, cantando para ella misma cuando su padre la llamó para cenar.   
Sin dejar de cantar, se dirigió al baño a lavar y después secar sus manitas antes de tomar asiento en la mesa del comedor.   
Una vez en su lugar, siguió con su canción.   
"Vencer, debemos ser cual veloz torrente"  
No se dio cuenta que Papá Will la miraba con una ceja arqueada.   
"Vencer, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón"  
"¿Que?"  
"¡Vencer, violentos como un fuego ardiente! Levantó la voz La Niña.   
"Yavanna, no grites estando en la mesa!"  
Llamó Hannibal mientras entraba por la puerta, en sus manos los platos con la cena.   
"Lo siento, Pa"  
Estaban teniendo la cena en silencio. Era un silencio tranquilo y confortable.  
"¿Puedo tener un hermanito?" Preguntó seriamente Yavanna, sus dos padres casi ahogándose con su comida. Aclarando su garganta, Will preguntó "¿Que dijiste?"  
"¿Puedo tener un hermanito?" Repitió como si no fuera la gran cosa.   
Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro con ojos bien abiertos y después volvieron la mirada a su hija.   
"¿Quieres un hermanito?" Habló Hannibal.   
"Si, ¿puedo tener uno, Papi? Preguntó La Niña mirando a Will.   
"Oh Cariño... ¿por qué quieres un hermanito?"  
"Porque Mulan tiene uno, ¡yo quiero ser como ella!" Hizo un pequeño puchero.   
"Me gusta la idea de tener otro bebé"  
"¡Hannibal!"  
"Will, tener hermanos es una gran experiencia"  
"No tendremos otro bebé"  
"¿Por que no? Fuiste hijo único, tu no sabes lo que es ser el hermano mayor"   
"Estamos bien con Yavanna. No más bebés"  
"¿Que bebé?" Hablo Yavanna, haciéndole recordar a sus padres que estaba ahí presente.   
"Quieres un hermano o hermana, ¿no?" Pregunto el confundido Hannibal.   
"Un hermanito, como el de Mulan"  
"¿Un hermano bebé?"  
"No Pa, no un Bebe"  
"¿Y como es exactamente el hermanito de Mulan?"  
Yavanna se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia su habitación. Hannibal y Will seguían confundidos.   
La Niña volvió con una hoja de papel con pequeños dibujos, los cuales eran de la película de la que últimamente había estado viendo una y otra vez. Señaló al dibujo de un pequeño perro.  
"¿Ves? Este es su hermanito" dijo La Niña mientras que una gran sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Will.   
"Sabes, creo que no es tan mala idea..."  
"¡Will, no!"  
"¿Por que no?"  
"¡Pa, porfavor! Papi quiere uno también"  
"Yavanna, Will, no"   
Dijo Hannibal irritado, volviendo a comer su cena, ignorando los pucheros y los ojos de perrito que su esposo y su hija le estaban dando.   
"¡Bastante por favor!" Dijeron los dos Grahams al mismo tiempo.   
"Bastante por favor, terminen su cena" fue todo lo que obtuvieron como respuesta. 

~~~•~~~

La siguiente semana, cuando Hannibal volvía del trabajo, encontró a su hija y a su esposo sentados frente al televisor cantando al mismo tiempo "¡Nos vas a brindar honooor!"  
Hannibal no pudo más que al reír a la vista, puso la bolsa que traía en su mano en el suelo. Cuando la canción termino, aclaro su garganta, obteniendo la atención de Yavanna y Will.   
Will pauso la película.   
"Hola, no te oímos llegar"  
"Me di cuenta"  
"¡Pa, ven y canta con nosotros la siguiente canción!"  
Hannibal sonrío de nuevo, arrodillándose frente a su hija.   
"Yavanna, escucha. No permitiré ningún perro en esta casa, se que eso te pone triste. ¿Estas consiente de todas las responsabilidades que es tener una mascota?"  
La Niña asintió.   
"Puedo yo encargarme"  
"Will, no. Ahora, tal vez cuando seas mayor podamos tener uno; esto es para ti"  
Dijo mientras le daba a su hija la bolsa con la que había llegado, una sonrisa en su cara.   
Yavanna, abrio mucho sus pequeños ojos idénticos a los de Lecter y una gran sonrisa se formó en su cara cuando abrió la bolsa, sacando de ahí un peluche idéntico a hermanito.   
"¡Gracias, Gracias Pa! ¡Te amo!" Se lanzo contra su padre con un abrazo, ambos cayendo al suelo.   
Había una gran sonrisa en los tres miembros de esa pequeña familia.   
Se sentaron a termina de ver la película; Yavanna en medio de sus dos papás y el pequeño peluche en su regazo.   
Hannibal rodando sus ojos cada vez que sus Grahams cantaban junto con la película.   
Will puede jurar que vio con el rabillo de su ojo y escucho a su esposo cantar con ellos.   
"¿Esta cantando, Dr. Lecter?"  
Hannibal decidió ignorar a Will.   
Momentos como estos le daban alegría a los corazones de ambos hombres; todo se veía perdido después de que huyeron deja el atras sus antiguas vidas, todo mejoró.   
No pueden estar mas agradecidos. 

"¿También tienes un regalo para mi, Hannibal?"  
"Podrás desenvolver tu regalo que está en mis pantalones cuando vayamos a dormir"  
"No puedo esperar"

~~~•~~~

"¿Hannibal?"  
"¿Si?"  
"¿Por que estamos viendo El Zorro y el Sabueso?"  
"Es una gran película que le enseña valores a nuestra hija. Mejor que todas esas películas sobre princesas y sus historias sobre querer un príncipe"  
"Yavanna está en la escuela, ¡no está aquí viendo la película!"  
Hannibal ignoro a  Will. Otra vez.   
"¿Podemos tener un perro?"  
"No esta conversación de nuevo, Will"  
"¡Toby es adorable! ¿No sientes ternura al ver a cachorritos?"  
"No"  
"Eres un mounstro"

~~~•~~~

Hannibal disfrutaba pasar tiempo con su familia, incluso si eso significaba ver películas de Disney; las cuales le gustaban en secreto.   
Esta vez, estaban viendo "Oliver y Su Pandilla"

"¿Podemos adoptar un gatito?"  
"¡Yavanna, no! Los gatos no están permitidos en esta casa, ¡no!" Le contestó Will rápidamente a su hija de 7años , levantando su voz. Will odiaba los gatos.   
Hannibal soltó una carcajada y Will lo miro molesto; La Niña mirándo a ambos confusa.   
Continuaron viendo la película y cuando acabó, Yavanna miró de nuevo a sus padres.   
"¿Y qué tal un perrito?"  
Hannibal rodo sus ojos suspirando y Will rio esta vez. 

~~~•~~

Era del décimo cumpleaños de Yavanna.   
Celebraron con pizza y pastel, obviamente hechos por Hannibal.   
Lecter y Graham pidieron el día libre en sus trabajos para poder estar con su hija.  
Salieron a comprar helado (a pesar de que Hannibal estaba en desacuerdo), pasearon por las hermosas calles de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían y nadaron en el lago cerca de casa.   
Will golpeó su frente y gruñó.   
"¡Rayos, olvide enviar un e-mail del trabajo! ¿Les molesta si voy rápido a casa a enviarlo y después regreso?"  
"Esta bien papi, no hay problema"  
"Quédate aquí con Pa hasta que regrese"  
"¡Si papi, cuídate!"  
"Cuida a tu Pa por mi!"

Los dos Lecters continuaron nadando.   
Se sentaron un rato a descansar y después volvieron al agua. El celular de Hannibal sonó y contesto.   
"¿Es de tu trabajo?" Preguntó su hija cuando colgó  
"No, era papi. Dice que se tomará más tiempo del que pensó y no quiere que lo estemos esperando. Mejor regresemos a casa, esta oscureciendo"  
"Si, estoy cansada"

Cuando llegaron a casa, Yavanna se sentó en la sala, notando a los dos adultos sospechosos. Hablaban en voz muy baja y soltaban risitas. Will salió y Hannibal habló.   
"Yavanna"  
"¿Si, pa?"  
"Cubre tus ojos"  
"¿Por que?"  
"Es una sorpresa"  
Yavanna hizo lo que le dijeron, poniendo sus pequeñas manos en sus ojos. Will entró a la sala, una pequeña bola de pelos en sus manos. Yavanna descubrió sus ojos una vez que sintió un pequeño peso en su regazo. Mirando con gran sorpresa a lo que le habían dado.   
"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Dijeron Hannibal y Will al mismo tiempo.   
Un pequeño cachorro Beagle la miraba curiosamente, moviendo su colita y su lengua de fuera.   
Abrazo al perrito, pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Lo puso en el piso y abrazó a sus padres.   
"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo entre sollozos.   
"No llores, mi meilė" dijo Hannibal.   
"Querías un perrito, cariño. ¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Will.   
"¡Si! ¿Cual es su nombre?"  
"Es tu elección. Es Niño, por cierto"  
"Me gusta Basil"  
"¿Basil?" Pregunto Will confundió.   
"Como en Policías y Ratones" contestó Hannibal  
"¿Como lo sabes?"   
Hannibal lo ignoro.   
"¿Como lo sabes?"  
"Silencio, Will"  
Will soltó una carcajada "¡Sabia que te gustaban las películas de Disney!"  
Hannibal gruño y atacó a Will con cosquillas, tirándolo al suelo.   
"¡Basil, ayudemos a papi!"  
Gritó Yavanna, corriendo a atacar a Hannibal igual como el atacó a Will. Basil corrió hacia el rostro de Will, lamiéndolo.   
"¡Mi propia hija me traiciona!"  
"Papi, atrápalo"   
"¡Agente Graham, no!"  
Y después de una guerra de cosquillas y rascar la pequeña panza de Basil, todos se sentaron en el sillón (a excepción del pequeño Beagle, que se recostó en la alfombra que ya Lecter no quería pelo de perro por todas partes) y miraron La Bella y La Bestia. Yavanna  cayó dormida primero, después Hannibal y finalmente Will.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, lo del Beagle está inspirado en mi perrita que también es una Beagle, se llama Megara xdxd


End file.
